


God's Will

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [55]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>God's Will-Martina McBride(Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	God's Will

**Author's Note:**

> God's Will-Martina McBride(Pandora)

Optimus Prime smiles down at the yellow and black mech as he onlines for the first time from the surgery. Big blue optics flicker on and calibrate. They meet his blue optics and the small scout gasps at him. 

“Bumblebee,” Optimus Prime smiles and holds out his servo. The scout looks down at the blue servo. 

“Wow,” the small mech tries to say but a whistle comes out. The mech flinches at his new voice. The field medic comes over to check on the repairs. 

“Your vocoder has been damaged,” the medic says quietly. The scout’s doorwings fall flat against his back and the scout looks down. “With more work and time, I can fix it.”

“Your bravery will not be forgotten,” Optimus Prime says. “I would be honored if you joined my team.”


End file.
